Heat
by Animewarrior12
Summary: Sometimes being a Faunas really sucks at times.


**Lol making a lemon is awkward to say the least... Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

This could be the worst possible moment to happen to Blake right now. Being a Faunas may have had extra perks that most normal people would never experience some good and some what Blake was feeling right now though was something she wished to avoid every month while female humans had periods every month, the female Faunas went into heat every month and it was horrible for Blake.

For one, telling her friends about this problem would result in an embarrassing conversation she wasn't ready for. Two, Every month this happened it was becoming harder for her to control her primal urges, and three, was that she did have a crush on a certain red head which was alone in their dorm right now and her urges were spiraling out of her control.

That being said the cat Faunas was in the bathroom sitting on the floor waiting for at least one of her teammates to come in and distract her from her leader. Blake knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon because the two teammates named Yang and Weiss had Just went out to buy groceries at least 25 minutes ago. Blake contemplated about just going to the library and wait it out but that would mean talking to Ruby and she knew that she wouldn't make it without trying to force herself on her innocent leader.

Blake's cat ears twitched when she heard footsteps come to the door and she knew what was coming, I mean she was in the bathroom for an unusual amount of time. Gulping down the nervous lump in her throat she tried to prepare herself; seeing and hearing her leader was different right? Surely it would make things like talking less frustrating...

Knock, knock.

"Um, Blake are you okay in there?" Ruby had paused trying to find right words to use next." I- you have been in the bathroom for like 20 or so minutes…"

Shivering at Ruby's concerned words, she knew then that seeing or hearing her wouldn't make a difference anymore. "I'm fine! I was just cleaning my face..." The Faunas's voice came out very forceful. 'Is that really all I could come out with.' She thought as she gritted her teeth. 'Now I have to come out...'

"Ah, o-okay! I was just concerned." Ruby laughed awkwardly. "I'll just be out here reading my comic!" The red head blabbered out before walking away to be on her hanging bunk bed.

A few moments later the Faunas finally stepped out of the bathroom. Noticing the red head, Blake could tell she was in deep thought by the way she bit her lower lip or that she was too unaware that Blake was watching her. When Ruby did notice her, Blake was crawling onto her bed very slowly; She had given in to her temptations. It was mostly because of how Ruby was only wearing a loose black tank top with shorts.

She saw her young leader's eyebrows furrow as her eyes widened, she was clearly confused and tense. Ruby was babbling incoherent words at the her as she slowly creeped closer to her. Blake had stopped when her body was in between Ruby's legs and their lips were inches apart from touching; she was so close that she could feel Ruby's ragged breathing on her. Blushing faintly at the feeling, she looked up to see that Ruby was at a lost on what to do.

But being the-oh-so innocent Ruby she attempted to get an answer for this, "u-uhh.… B-Blake what's the m-Mmph!" But she was immediately cut off by a pair of lips.

Grinning through her assaulting kisses Blake could feel that Ruby was beginning to turn into mush against her, 'weak to kisses, huh? Well she's going to love this." Blake nipped at Ruby's bottom lip and in turn Ruby gasped creating an opening for the Faunas to intertwine their tongues together, she heard Ruby moan. Soon she felt Ruby's arms behind her neck bringing her closer to the red head; this fire in her belly was growing way too fast and the way she was going she was very much out of her control to stop this behavior.

Finally both pulled away for much needed air as a strand of their saliva was the only thing connecting them, her leader was in a daze while Blake was wanting more from the younger girl. "B-Blake y-you... you have feelings for me!?" The blushing red head's voice rose an octave "I-I mean of course you do you! Y-you wouldn't have done that!" The Faunas knew Her leader was beyond embarrassed as she was speaking faster to her, she smirked.

"You're too cute Ruby, I just couldn't resist anymore." The cat Faunas purred out before maneuvering herself to straddle Ruby. Ruby's face was becoming redder then her cloak she always wore and that made Blake Lick her lips at this. She lowered her head beside Ruby's right ear. "Ruby I might not be able to completely resist you anymore either." She huskily whispered to the girl before nibbling on her earlobe.

"A-Ah!" Ruby cried out, sending shivers running down her body. "Y-you - ha. How long?" The younger girl blurted out.

"How long what?" She licked her way down to the shivering girl's exposed neck. Again Ruby was dressed in a black tank top and shorts, exposing a lot of skin to make the Faunas break from her desires.

Groaning "How long d-did you haave… feelings fo-r me?" Ruby Bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning out. She was having a hard time formulating words, her mind was becoming too hazy now.

"About. Several. Months. Ago." She answered in between her playful kisses on Ruby's neck though she kept talking." The time I finally admitted my. Feelings to myself was about two Months ago." She clarified further before truly biting Ruby's neck. The harsh Gasp of pain and pleasure coming from Ruby made Blake begin to suck her neck. She felt the red head Gulping down a lump in her throat before she suddenly squirmed underneath Blake; Unknowingly grinding against her privates.

"Ruby." Blake hissed out suddenly from the pleasure down there, sure she was out of control with her body but being this sensitive was new. As she pulled away from Ruby's neck, the Faunas's hands began to wander down to the bottom of Ruby's shirt to go inside so her hands could slowly roam on Ruby's slightly toned torso. But before she placed her hands on the red heads breasts she shockingly stopped herself. "Ruby do you… want this from me?"

After a grueling minute the leader nodded shyly to her. This was all new for her crush and she really wanted to make her experience all the amazing things this could do for them, and therefore Blake showed hesitance. Without noticing Ruby had slowly lifted her arms to gently place her hands on Blake's cheeks to bring her down to kiss her again. This confirmed that the younger girl wanted it from the cat Faunas herself.

Smiling slightly from the approval of the red head, the Faunas truly lost herself in her urges as she finally placed her hands to fondle her mate's small breasts that fit perfectly under her palm. Ruby broke their kiss with a loud moan. She felt her leader's hands creep up into her back and into her long hair to fiddle with it. Pulling Ruby's shirt up to fully expose her breasts and cute perky nipples, Blake began moving down. Whining in embarrassment, the red head had tried to stop the lustful Faunas from seeing her so vulnerable. But Blake easily detached herself from Ruby's grasp. She would not let Ruby stop her from seeing this, so she pinned the short haired girl's arms on both sides successfully.

Finally moving along in going down Ruby she stopped when her face was In between Ruby's breasts the Faunas looked up to meet embarrassed Gray eyes with her lust-filled golden eyes. "You did give me your consent Ruby." Blake purred out hotly before latching onto a nipple.

Throwing her head back Ruby yelled out. "BLAKE!" Arching her torso towards Blake's mouth.

When the Faunas finally let go of her lover's nipple she quickly went to the other breast to give it the same amount of attention. The Faunas's cat ears twitched as she heard Ruby's breathing get faster, looking up she noticed that the red head was biting her lower lip looking right at her. 'So she's been watching me?' Blake's eyes smiled deviously before removing her mouth from Ruby with a loud 'pop!' Sound, Ruby whined. 'She won't whine for long when I'm done she'll be wanting more.'

Releasing her grip on one of Ruby's arm, Blake's right hand slipped under Ruby's shorts and underwear. The only reason she didn't remove them was because she faintly remembered that Yang and Weiss would eventually comeback and Blake had to be quick in covering up her tracks. The Faunas began to roughly rub Ruby's pussy.

"B-Blake! D-don't…Nng!" The young leader threw her head back in ecstasy. Blake's lust-filled eyes drank it all in from how Ruby's body arched up to how her eyebrow twitched every time Blake's fingers hit a certain spot in Ruby. The red heads moans were becoming louder and louder and if Blake wanted to know when someone was coming over here she needed to have a bit more silence. So Blake managed to latch her lips onto Ruby's.

Thrusting harder into Ruby, the Faunas noticed how tight Ruby was becoming around her fingers. Smirking into their sloppily made kisses, Blake began to roughly pound and curl her fingers into Ruby's pussy. This was too much for the younger one to handle as she arched her back while screaming into their kiss, she had came under Blake's hands which the Faunas loved.

Removing her hand from under Ruby's pants, Blake lifted her coated fingers up to her mouth and waited until she saw her lovers eyes trained on her curiously. Once she had her leaders attention she began to lick her fingers off of there bitter sweet substances. While looking at Ruby she could tell that this aroused the red head as Ruby bit her lip harder each lick Blake gave to her fingers.

As Ruby was about to reach out for Blake to do more of what happened earlier the door had suddenly opened up causing them to freak out. While Blake had snapped out of her lustful state and disappeared into the bathroom again and unknowingly distracting Yang and Weiss. She left an embarrassed Ruby on the bed with her shirt still exposing her breasts.

"Uh? What the heck is wrong with you Blake?" Yang had loudly questioned as she put the groceries on the counter.

"And what's wrong with you too Ruby?" Weiss turned her head to ask the younger girl who was hiding under the sheets.

"NOTHING!" Ruby and Blake shouted at the same time to their battle partners.

* * *

**I DON'T OWN RWBY OR ANYTHING SO DONT SUE ME CAUSE YOU WILL KILL ME. **


End file.
